Es esto demasiado tarde?
by MelyLoveless
Summary: Por que nunca nadie se preocupa por Charlie, 2 años después y sin recibir ni una sola visita de Bella, tiene un pequeño encuentro con un vampiro... CarlislexCharlie si no te gusta el Slash no lo leas n.n


-3 de Noviembre- dije en cuando termine de redactar la fecha en el informe- estos muchcachos- suspire derrotado mientras me desparramaba en mi silla giratoria que amablemente mi hija me había regalado como disculpa por no venir hacia un año en navidad y bebiendo café de la taza que Sue me regalo como reconciliación despues de nuestra ruptura.

Hacia dos años y medio que mi Bella se caso con Cullen, despues de la navidad de ese año, ella y su marido decidieron hacer un viaje con su hija, poco a poco todos los Cullen que quedaban se fueron también, con ellos Jacob, su excusa para no venir en la fecha importantes fue que no había conseguido vuelos, una platica monótona por teléfono y una fiesta en donde no encajaba es lo que había obtenido como regalo, poco despues Sue tambien se marcho, no estaba preparada para el compromiso y por malo que suene ya me había acostumbrado, la soledad me consumia mas que en otras veces y casi no salía de la comisaria, suspire alejando los consejos de tomarme vacaciones y me mira en el espejito que estaba en la puerta de mi oficina.

Creo que debería de quitarme la barba mas seguido, no era joven pero tampoco era taaaan viejo, acomode mi cabello hacia atrás y suspire cuando algunos mechones rebeldes no se peinaron como deseaba, me puse el cinturón con mi arma y mi chaqueta para salir de la comisaria, la casa Hidleston estaba en una colina algo alejada de aquí y a los preparatorianos les parecía divertido comprobar si era cierto los rumores de que había fantasmas, tres de ellos en la noche de brujas desaparecieron, empezaría a buscar a esos muchachos en la casona, deje una nota en el escritorio de mi secretaria y Sali rumbo a mi destino.

Estacione el auto al lado de la reja y me baje, llovia un poco asi que tuve cuidado de no resbalar por el agua que descendía de la propiedad, puse mi mano en un tubo del enrejado y la pase, hacia una semana que vine a revisar la reja aun estaba bien puesta, no como ahora que los barrotes y el metal estaba hecho trizas en el suelo, como si alguien lo hubiera deshecho como plastilina, camine con paso seguro a la propiedad y descubri que la puerta de roble estaba tirada a varios metros del marco y lo que quedo de la cerradura aun estaba pegada hay, cuando entre el olor a madera, humedad y polvo inundo mis fosas nasales, camine por la estancia con poca luz y me detuve al sentir como algo pasaba corriendo de una puerta a otra, Ja sabia que aun estaban estos chicos aquí, camine a la puerta donde esta ba el sotano y encendí la luz, al filo de la escalera un muchacho estaba tirado, baje los escalones que me faltaban y voltee al pobre chico que estaba de panza al suelo, estaba muerto, saque mi arma al escuchar que la puerta se abria, una chica de no mas de 16 años estaba parada en la puerta, llevaba un vestido blanco con ligeras manchas de mugre y sagre en toda la tela de encaje, estaba descalza y su cabello enmarañado rubio resplandecia ante la luz que entraba por las ventanas de arriba, una pequeña sonrisa se formo por su angelical rostro y baje el arma que aun le apuntaba, parpadee sorprendido ya no estaba, voltee a ver al chico y la niña estaba a su lado acariciando el cabelllo del cadáver suavemente.

Lentamente se incorpor y a pesar del peligro que sentía no podía irme de hay, al ver sus ojos completamente negros di un paso atrás despuesto a irme a llamar refuerzos, cuando sentí su mano acercarce a las solapas de la camisa, con una fuerza descomunal me levanto unos centímetros del suelo, volvió a sonreir y me lanzo a la pared del fondo del cuarto, gemi de dolor al imctar y caer al suelo, escuche el click de la puerta y mire a la chica, su mano impacto contra mi pecho y grite dolor, mantuve la conciencia cuando volvió a levantarme del suelo y acerco su boca a mi oído.

-como amo este juego- apretó el agarre y al sentir como me mordia grite.


End file.
